Shawn O'Brien
SHAWN PATRICK O'BRIEN FAMILY Father - Shamus O'Brien Mother - Margaret Mary O'Brien 8 Older Sister - Mary, Cynthia, Jasmine, Patricia, Sarah, Judy, Julia, Brother - Aidan Shamus O'Brien Sister - Megan Coleen O'Brien Shawn is the second born son and youngest child. Having 8 older sisters ranging from the ages of 35 to 23, Shawn had never had to do much for himself. There was always someone to cook for him or wash his clothes. Luckily this left him with lots of time to develop his first love. Music. CHILDHOOD & YOUTH Shawn began singing when he was four years old and showed real talent for performing in plays and musicals while attending elementary school. His doting parents gladly paid for singing and music lessons. Having very good teachers he quickly learned to play guitar and piano. Every talent contest he entered he'd either win or come in a close second. In high school he discovered track and field and loved the events, even considering training for the Olympics, but his music got in the way. As much as he loved track he loved music even more. Shawn and his brother both took Tae Kwon Do martial art classes and Shawn earned a junior black belt. He also trained using weapons and swords. During his Junior year in high school he joined a band called "Nick's Knickers" and they performed many school dances but it was short lived as two of the band members moved out of town. In his Senior year in high school he won a scholarship in track and applied to the University of Georgia at Athens (UGA), where his sister Megan was attending. COLLEGE LIFE When Shawn started college he moved into his sister Megan's apartment. Megan was a Junior and a nursing student at the time. As time went on he joined another band called "Allegory". With them he performed in various venues such as school dances, private parties, frat parties and such. Since he was under 21 he was not allowed to perform in bars. That was one thing he was looking forward to doing. When Shawn left for college his sister insisted that he move in with her, which was fine with him as the rent would be cheaper for them both. He majored in music and media art. He was also a member of the college track and field, competing against several other colleges and doing very well. But when he was not in class, performing with his band or competing with his college team he was home with his sister. But it was during this time that he hired himself an agent and began recording his very first record album. The name of the album was 'Loving You had Never Been So Easy.' THE OUTBREAK Aidan O'Brien, who was a lawyer, had come by to visit his two younger siblings at the off-campus apartment and take them out to eat when the campus went down. First, the dormitories went up in fire, than campus police along with the city police and county marshals began firing on students that had started attacking other students and eating them alive. Terrified for their lives the three siblings, along with the help of a policeman, raced out of town in Shawn's car, stopping only when they ran out of gas. Nothing was ever the same after that. Breaking into a sports store the equipped themselves with pistols and rifle, backpacks filled with MREs and clothes. Shawn found a kukri that he used from then on to defend himself and many others as time went by. On foot now the three of them eventually found another group of students who were also on foot. But a few weeks later the group was overrun by what they later came to call walkers. Aidan was defending his sister and told Shawn to run for his life. That was the last time he saw his brother and sister. What was to become of him? Will he survive? No one, especially not Shawn, really knows. O'BRIEN GENEALOGY